


Juice Box

by rhilicious



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3 - Episode 4 (before the time loop), Light Angst, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhilicious/pseuds/rhilicious
Summary: Tsumugi wants Tasuku to look at him.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Juice Box

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by longing for something that does not exist + the song “Maybe” by Reese Lansangan and Jensen Gomez.

When Michael expresses his fondness and gratitude to Raphael, should I avert my eyes and save us from an awkward situation, or should I lock them with yours, and feel my heart ache? 

Your voice sounded the same, and the way you used body language was all too familiar to me. Your perfect delivery of emotional lines still strike my heart as if I’m hearing them for the first time. When you lean close to feign whispering, I catch a whiff of your cologne. You’ve never changed it, after all this time. 

When it’s my turn to speak, I make sure to place my heart on my sleeve, hoping you see my sincerity. The troupe sees the concerned Raphael through your caring gaze, but all I see is my dearest friend, unimpressed by my efforts. 

I miss the sparkling of your eyes, but every time I try to look into them, you avoid me. When we lock eyes during practice, you do so because of your duty as an actor. They’re cold, and they feel hostile. I feel a tight squeeze in my heart when the director compliments the way your passionate eyes look during an emotional scene. Will you ever let me see them?

You refuse to talk to me after practice, even leaving the dorm when I bother you too much.

I tried going back to the places we loved visiting together, but you were never there. But then again, it’s silly of me to expect to find you there. No matter how hard I try telling myself that you wouldn’t be waiting for me at our convenience store, my heart still drops to my stomach when you’re not there. I’ve been waiting for you ever since I came back. 

You used to walk with me to that old store after classes ended in grade school, insisting to buy a box of juice for me. I’d tell you that it wasn’t necessary, but you’d buy me one anyway. The next day, I bought you one. After that, it was your turn. It was a fun tradition, wasn’t it? I hope you remember it as fondly as I do. 

I bought you a box after your soccer match in middle school, and you bought me a box after my first street act on Veludo Way. I vividly remember buying you a box on the day before I left, avoiding your eyes at every chance I had. You were quiet that day.

My suitcase was heavier than expected, but nothing could have been heavier than the heart I had to carry for the next few years. I never did get used to it; waking up and knowing that you’re not a call away anymore. Every time I thought of you, I was reminded that I didn’t deserve to stand on the same stage as you anymore. Everyday, I thought of you less and less, until I saw a box of juice in the hands of a child, sipping happily as he watched the sky change colors. 

Then my mind drifted to you waiting for the me who would never arrive, two boxes of juice in your hands. 

The guilt I felt could never compare to the betrayal you experienced. I left without a word, leaving you in the dark. I heard that you were doing well, becoming the star of the troupe I admired; but I don’t think I could bear to watch you on stage. 

Now that I have the chance to act with you again, I want to make this work. I want to make us work.

Dinner was ready before you came back, so I thought of looking for you. I know you’d be less than happy to see my face, but I had a feeling I knew where you were this time. 

In front of our old convenience store, you were sitting down at a bench, two boxes of juice in your hands.

When I approached you, you immediately stood up from your seat. For the first time in a long time, you looked at me like you used to. My heart felt warmer than the sun’s rays on my face, and I felt it race faster than it did after warming up for practice. You allowed yourself a small smile before you suddenly scowled, throwing one of the boxes in my direction. I wasn’t able to catch it, but as soon as I picked it up, I couldn’t help but smile.

_You remembered my favorite flavor, Tachan._

You were far away from me when I looked up, walking in the direction I came from. It might be best if we didn’t walk home together for now, but one day, I hope you’ll allow me to buy a box for you again. 

And maybe I could catch up on all the boxes I missed out on, and all the boxes I owe you.


End file.
